Present invention relates to a play set for use with small (e.g. {fraction (1/64)} scale), unpowered, toy vehicles having non-steerable, free rotating wheels
An unpowered toy vehicle play set includes a closed loop track comprising: a conveyor having a lower end and an upper end, a motor and a conveying element driven by the motor and configured to engage unpowered toy vehicles at the lower end and raise the engaged toy vehicles to the upper end; at least one tilting roadway along a portion of the closed loop track extending from the upper end to the lower end of the conveyor, the tilting roadway being mounted to tilt laterally side to side generally transversely to a direction of the closed loop track along the tilting roadway; and at least two track branches leading away and down from the at least one tilting roadway towards the lower end of the conveyor, the at least one tilting roadway being sufficiently proximal to the two track branches to direct unpowered toy vehicles coasting across the tilting roadway onto either of the at least two branches.